hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Centaur
|First Appearance = Hercules in the Underworld (HTLJ) "Hooves and Harlots" (XWP) Young Hercules (YH) |Last Appearance = Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (HTLJ) What... Again?! Part 4 (XWP) Mission From Zeus (YH) |Status = AliveXWP: "Last of the Centaurs" |Habitat = ThessalyHero's Guide |A.K.A = Ixionidae |Affiliations = Bacchus, Hera |Notable Members = CheironHTLJ: "Regrets... I've Had a Few" XenanXWP: "Is There a Doctor in the House?" KaleipusXWP: "Orphan of War" DericHTLJ: "As Darkness Falls" Ceridian see category for more }} A Centaur is a mythological creature, that is made up of the upper torso of a man and the body of a horse. They possess the strength of a horse and are an all-male race, making them a traditional enemy of the Amazons. The fact that centaurs must procreate with human women is made socially difficult by the fact that such relationships are heavily frowned upon in most parts of the known world. Though pregnancy with a centaur is not particularly difficult, the actual birth often is, leading to many centaurs being delivered via Caesarian Section.Ephiny gave birth to Xenan using a C-section in "Is There a Doctor in the House?". In The Xenaverse Centaurs as Outcasts Centaurs often found it difficult to integrate into society with other mortals. Nessus was jealous of Hercules and so made a deal with Hera to try to kill him.Hercules in the Underworld In Nespa, Centaurs were hired as farmhands but because they were so much stronger and capable of more work than humans, they were often hired instead of men thus limiting the number of jobs available. This caused tensions to rise between men and Centaurs and a brief battle broke out at the wedding of Penelope and Marcus of Nespa."As Darkness Falls" A Centaur called Deric married the human woman, Lyla. Together they had a son, Kefor. They were ostracized from society. Lyla was finally murdered for associating with Centaurs."Outcast" Hercules and Centaurs The hero Hercules had two Centaurs as teachers and mentors. Ceridian had a hand in raising and teaching Hercules in his childhood."Centaur Mentor Journey" Later, Hercules and other heroes were taught to be warriors by Cheiron at his Academy.Young Hercules Solan Battle of Corinth The Centaurs were one half of the battle at Corinth, against Xena's and Borias's army. Borias realized that Xena was overstepping the line and went up against his own army and worked with the Centaurs to stop Xena. The night that Xena went into labor with Solan, Borias was killed by Dagnine. Xena gave Solan away to Kaleipus, a noble and trusted Centaur. She hoped that he would grow up away from the bloodshed and the violence."Past Imperfect" The Amazons and Forgiving Xena Roughly ten or so years after the battle at Corinth, a warlord, Krytus, frames a Centaur, Phantes, for the death of an Amazon, Terreis. Xena and the Centaurs must call a truce in order to discover the true identity of the murderer of Terreis."Hooves and Harlots" Genocide After the 25-year sleep, the son of Ephiny, Xenan, is hunted by the son of Borias, Belach, as he believes that Xenan has kidnapped his daughter, when in fact they have fallen in love and she is heavily pregnant with his child. Ephiny talks to Gabrielle from the other side through their Amazon bond, asking for her and Xena to assist her son in escaping from Belach. In his attempt to find his daughter and anger for the entire Centaur race, Belach kills every Centaur in sight and puts them on the brink of extinction. Xenan is now the only surviving Centaur and must allow for his child to be born, in order to continue the Centaur race. Xena manages to talk some sense into Belach, explaining who Borias was and what he done, causing him to call off the attack and allow Xenan and his daughter to live together."Last of the Centaurs" Gallery File:Nessus_01.jpg|Nessus in "Hercules in the Underworld" File:Darkness_falls_01.jpg|Centaurs in "As Darkness Falls" File:Darkness_falls_08.jpg|Nemis in "As Darkness Falls" File:Outcast_07.jpg|Deric and Hercules in "Outcast" File:Kefor_01.jpg|Kefor in "Outcast" File:Outcast_08.jpg|Deric and Kefor in "Outcast" File:Centaur_mentor_journey_05.jpg|Centaurs in "Centaur Mentor Journey" File:Centaur_mentor_journey_07.jpg|Cassius in "Centaur Mentor Journey" File:Borias (centaur).jpg|Borias II in "Last of the Centaurs" File:Cheiron_01.jpg|Cheiron in Young Hercules References Category:Centaurs Category:Races